battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of Titanium (Deadly)
Revenge of Titanium is the second stage in Bitter Irony. The reward for beating this stage is the True Form of Hoop Cat, Hoopmaster Cat. Battleground *3 Metal Hippoes spawn in quick succession at the beginning. *Shadow Boxer K spawns at the 15, 20 and 26.7-second marks. *After 30 seconds, Assassin Bear starts spawning infinitely every 40 seconds. *When the enemy base is attacked, Metal Cyclone spawns alongside Metal One Horn, Gory Black, 3 Metal Doges and 2 Doge Darks. Killing some of the enemies spawns 3 more Doge Darks, Director Kurosawah, 10 Metal Doges that spawn 6.7~10 seconds apart and a Doge Dark that respawns infinitely every 10~15-seconds. **Gory Black respawns every 6.7~10 seconds, up to 5 can be seen. Strategy Strategy 1 (feat. Super Galaxy Cosmo) Director Kurosawah makes this level significantly harder than it is. He can wipe out your front line from a distance, while the Metal Cyclone makes it impossible to get near him. So you need a cat who can outrange Kurosawah. One of those cats is Super Galaxy Cosmo, who can damage and frequently knock him back, making the battle much easier. Your first row should be filled by the cat combo Eye of the Storm. In the second row, put 2 damage-dealing critical hitters to deal with the Metal Cyclone (I used a crit chance talent-boosted Catasaurus and a Crazed Whale), Bombercat to help out with Gory Blacks and Doge Darks, and an anti-black damage-dealer, like Pizza Cat, to withstand the early Shadow Boxer K push. Reserve the last spot for Cosmo (Cyberpunk Cat could also be a viable replacement, if you do not have him). You do not need any meatshields. However, bringing along Rich Cat and Sniper power-ups can make your life easier. When the level starts, you just have to deal with the Shadow Boxer K's. Spawn some Bombercats and Pizzas. Do not put out a critical hitter yet, though you can use Hoop Cat and Clockwork Cat to stall the Metal Hippoes. Gather money and put out Cosmo whenever you can. DO NOT FIRE YOUR CAT CANNON! This is very important. Assassin Bears are spawned throughout the level, so save your cannon for them. When you have your wallet maxed out, start stacking your critical hitters. Once you hit the base, the Metal Cyclone will come out, slowly followed by Director Kurosawah. Black peons aid the Cyclone at the enemy front line. Do not bother putting out more Pizzas once you got rid of the Shadow Boxers, because they are quite expensive. A stack of bombercats should be enough to deal with the rest of the black foes. Only spam Bronze Cat, Space Cat and Rope Jump Cat if your money situation is good, but they are less important. The key is spamming Hoop / Clockwork to perma-freeze/slow the Metal Cyclone, and your critical heavy hitters to eventually kill it. Meanwhile, Cosmo should be able to make Kurosawah's life hell from a distance. Strategy 2 Lineup # 3 Meatshields - Useful for making sure they don't progress easily and destroy your main attackers. # Cameraman Cat with Critical Talent - Speed things up! Not required. Cameraman can also be used to get rid of the non-metal enemies if you do not have the talent. # Crazed Gross - Not required; Useful for the Assassin Bears. # Pizza Cat - Mainly for Shadow Boxer Ks; Cameraman Cat can do Pizza's job in stacks. # Puppetmaster & Charley - Slow the Metal Cyclone. # Space Marine Cat - Good range for stacking. May be replaced with Catasauras (NOT TESTED) # Catornado - For Metal Doges and periodic crits for Metal Cyclone. # Awakened Bahamut Cat - Speed things up! Not required. When the battle begins, level up the Worker Cat to level 2, then spawn in two of a tanky meatshield, Crazed Gross, Pizza Cat, Space Marine Cat, and Cameraman Cat if you brought them. The Shadow Boxer Ks should not be a problem, as Pizza normally knocks them back each hit. If you did not bring Crazed Gross, make sure your cat cannon is only used for Assassin Bears! When only one Metal Hippoe is standing, start using all of your meatshields, along with all the other units, excluding Awakened Bahamut. Once Metal Cyclone comes out, continue spamming everything. Crazed Gross might be able to get rid of the Director Kurosawah before the Metal Cyclone is killed. Strategy 3: 3 Meatshields, Bombercat, Catasaurus (Crit Up), Waitress Cat, Hurricat, Pizza Cat, Li'l Nyandam and Lufalan Pasalan. Lufalan is key here, it can outrange Kurosawah and one shot the Metal Cyclone (if lucky). The rest just ought to be spammed. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01187.html Category:Bitter Irony Stages